I Told You So
by hollytiger
Summary: Harry and Hermione enjoy their secret in the Room of Requirement after Harry gives Hermione her birthday present. Cheesy and Fluffy ONE SHOT and Year 7 Rated PG13


I Told You So

By

Hollytiger

_Disclaimer: Oh sheesh people, this is fiction. If I was JK would I be here?_

_Summary: Harry and Hermione enjoy their secret in the Room of Requirement after Harry gives Hermione her birthday present. Cheesy and Fluffy ONE SHOT and Year 7 Rated PG-13_

"Honestly Harry, why did you drag me to the Room of Requirement?" asked 18 year-old Hermione Granger as she was dragged into the infamous room on the third floor by her best/boyfriend, whom she'd been dating in secret for the last few months. They had decided to return to Hogwarts to research on the remaining Horcruxes before destroying them and to get a few last minute lessons in their minds.

"Because, I want to give you your birthday present, but I really couldn't do it in public since we're still in secret, now could I…"said 17 year-old Harry Potter as he stood at the wall and scrunched his nose and concentrated. The door appeared and he looked both ways before dragging Hermione in.

As he shut the door, Hermione gasped at what she saw. There were roses and orchids strewn everywhere. A candlelit dinner for two was setup and a beautiful four-poster bed.

"Harry! You did all this?" she cried., her hands going up to her tear-sprung cheeks.

"My privileges of being Head Boy are so worth this. Happy Birthday Hermione," said Harry, bringing his lips to hers in a crashing kiss. Dinner was pretty much forgotten as Hermione moaned and the kiss grew more intense. Hermione quickly removed his shirt and Harry undid her blouse. They removed their jeans and were soon on the bed in a full make-out session. Harry placed silencing charms on the room and they began to make love.

As they were done, Hermione relaxed into Harry's arms. She wiped his sweaty brow and kissed his scar.

"I love you Hermione," said Harry.

"Harry, I love you so much," said Hermione. "I never even got to say thank you."

"Thank you for what?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"For giving us a chance," Hermione said. "I'm so glad I'm with you, and I know we have to keep it a secret so no one knows, but I wish we could tell someone."

"We could tell Ron," said Harry. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ron would get mad," pointed out Hermione.

"Or he would be 'It's about time you bloody two!' and jump up and down!" laughed Harry. "It's a risk we have to take with him."

"Hmmm…nah, let's keep it from him!" giggled Hermione, turning her attention back to kissing Harry. Harry just moaned with pleasure.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They gave the fat lady the password and she let them enter. Ron was sitting in a armchair, attempting to do his Divination homework.

"Where were you two?" asked Ron, a bit of jealousy flaring in him.

"Honestly Ron, we were doing some of our rounds," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Why, do you think we were snogging?" asked Harry. "You really are an egotistical git, you know that?" Harry, chucking a pillow at him, laughed as Ron caught it just before it knocked over his ink pot.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower," said Harry. "See you in our common room, Hermione."

"See you Harry, and thank you for my present," she said kissing his cheek. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"A present?"

"My birthday present!" asked Hermione. Ron's eyes widened and he pulled a package out and tossed it to her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give this to you earlier," he said. "Happy Birthday." Hermione opened it to find some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, along with the newest line of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products.

"Thanks Ron," said Hermione. Ginny, who had joined them while Hermione was opening her gift, motioned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione? You forgot to button one button on your shirt, did you know?"

"Oops, must have come undone," said Hermione. "Well good night you two."

As Hermione got up and walked back to the entrance to the Head Boy and Girl's common room, Ginny noticed the word, "Potter" on the back of her pants.

"Wait, aren't those Harry's pants, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Ginevra," said Hermione as she stood in front of the portrait.

"Potter and Granger," said Hermione, who was then granted access and entered the room.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and grinned, while Ron got a confused look on his face. When it dawned on him about Harry and Hermione, he leapt out of his chair, and whooped with joy.

"They didn't snog! They did it!" he cried. "It's about Bloody time!" As he cheered, Harry and Hermione giggled from behind their portrait as they listened to Ron cheer.

"Well, I told you so," laughed Harry.

"I told you so…" mimicked Hermione. "Yes you did, now come here Mr. Potter, you're mine!"

And with that, she led him back to their four poster bed.

The End (for now)


End file.
